Belle
|image = Image:2ivo7ya.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = You see this look? SHE KNOWS SOMETHING. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Touchy Feely |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 19 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = French and English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = Joe West Hall, Room 202 |Row 7 title = Position |Row 7 info = Student |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = Beauty and the Beast |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = http://trueasitcanbe.livejournal.com |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = http://cherrymilk.livejournal.com }} Belle's pretty cool. That said, don't try anything on her. You'll just get the look. ☆ THE BASICS Personality: Belle is both intelligent and compassionate. She's generally considered odd by those who meet her, although she doesn't seem to notice. Maybe she just doesn't care. As sweet and sugary as she can be, Belle is almost equally sassy. She isn't afraid to stand up for herself and always speaks her mind no matter what. She does get a little hesitant when put on the spot, though. She's brave, patient and very, VERY stubborn. Belle is always away with the fairies - she daydreams almost all day and always seems to have her nose buried in a book. Speaking of books, Belle loves, adores, lives for them. She doesn't feel particularly special and doesn't seem to notice her physical beauty. She is slightly absentminded and believes that there is much more to her life though what that 'much more' is, she is yet to find out. Belle forgives and forgets easily - she isn't the type to hold a grudge. She is easily excited and amused by new things and is also easily bored with things she has already seen or experienced before. If you can get her nose out of a book, Belle is a very warm person and is extremely approachable. She is able to look past appearances and accept people for who they truly are. Strength: You know what's great about Belle? If you just so happen to decide to lie to her, she'll give you a knowing look. Because she knows, okay. She just does. Oh and she has the ability to see people for who they really are. Weakness: Belle pities people easily, even if she is being victimized. Style: Belle dresses simply. If she isn't in her uniform, she's in her regular blue work dress. She doesn't really follow fashion trends. There are more important things to life. ☆ BACKGROUND Before Coming to Disney_Academy: Belle lived in a little town in the South of France with her father, Maurice. She eventually gave up her freedom in exchange for her father's when he was captured by the hideous Beast. She hadn't been in the castle twelve hours and she was already poking her nose into the West Wing. When she was discovered by the Beast, he flew into a horrifying rage. Scared out of her mind, Belle raced out of the castle and traveled to Disney Academy. Family: Belle's mother is deceased and has been since Belle was a young child. She has little to no memories of her. Her father, Maurice, is an inventor. He's in his early fifties and is considered the town loon by everybody. Belle has always believed in her father just as he has always believed in her. Maurice is a warm and loving father and Belle would do anything in the world for him. Education: Belle never attended a proper school. Almost everything she learned came from a book. Because of that, she has an idealized view on life. Financial Social: As far as her financial status goes, Belle is pretty poor. At home, Belle and Maurice were part of the lower class. However, this has never bothered Belle. As long as she had somebody to go home to and a good supply of books, she's alright. Religious: Belle is slightly spiritual. She does believe in God, yes, but she doesn't really give religion much thought. Her father never really raised her according to a certain religion. All she knew was that God was somewhere out there and that he was watching over her. ☆ MISC Category:Characters Category:Characters